


[Podfic] How the Ray Was Won

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: See title. Or. One name, two men, three tasks and a motif. Or several.





	[Podfic] How the Ray Was Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How The Ray Was Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



This was a bit tricky to record because it's a story about people telling a story, and I was unsure of whether to separate the storytelling bits with some kind of sound cue, but I finally decided not to. I'm grateful to crinklysolution for beta listening and assuring me that the structure wasn't confusing in audio form, and for catching a couple of mispronunciations. Also, with this podfic I feel like I really learned to read Frannie, so yay for that! My Vecchio and Kowalski still sound too similar, though, but I hope you are still happy with this, Ande. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/xcfuvfkz5qmjs1k11360sn7urug5l9hf).


End file.
